What Did The Fox Say?
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: Leo "the bad boy supreme" Valdez got a slight arguement with his friends and is currently stuck in an un-known forest with Athena's owls' eyes following him. He was pretty much creep-ed out and, apparently, the owls aren't the only ones that's following him. What did the fox say anyway? One-shot.


_So, this is a one-shot short story (AU from my other story, check it out if you want :) in which the title is from the new song by Ylvis, "What did the fox say?"_

_**Disclaimer:** The title of the story is from a song but this is definitely not a song-fic. Also, that song isn't made by me. And, the characters aren't mine. Only Fox. :D_

* * *

**What Did The Fox Say?**

Leo's day would've gotten better if Piper and Jason had agreed. . .

_. . but unfortunately, they didn't. _

Now he's stuck in a forest he never knew of. Branches of oak woods stuck from different directions. Scattered overgrown roots tripped Leo for a hundreth time already. The fog has made the whole forest a lot more scarier than it seems. Overall, he was pretty much scared of his current situation.

I'll manage. Those two lovebirds will realize that it's not good leaving me behind, he thought. Self-confidence and self-assurance didn't do much good on him as he thought it would be. Leo looked around while holding a make-shift torch with his fire ability.

A part of him considered swallowing his pride and ran back to the two. And another part of him considered pushing his stubbornness and let himself be devoured by unknown creatures of the dark.

"Huh, I'm the supreme bad boy, Leo Valdez. Since when did I thought I'd be killed?" He questioned himself. His subconscious took over and he realized that he probably had thought he will die in some of his dangerous quests.

The son of Hephaestus shook his head, dismissing the embarrassing moment of thinking that he will chicken out in this ominous forest when he and the gang had already destroyed a lot of scary monsters. He walked a bit more, hoping he wasn't walking around in circles.

"Superman and Beauty Queen better be looking for me before I commit arson here in this stupid forest." He mumbled to himself, the owls' eyes that are following him was currently giving him goosebumps. It's as if the owls took offence on him calling the forest stupid.

Then he remembered that owls are pretty much Athena's symbol of knowledge and apologizing seemed to be the best possible option for him to live before the goddess of Wisdom materialize infront of him - just because he called the forest, where her owls live, stupid.

"Sorry, dear Lady Athena's owls. I'm just very much creep-ed out on this forest that I called it stupid." He said but suddenly stomped his feet on the ground, "ARGH, now I'm talking to owls? Oh great, Leo, aside from being the seventh wheel, you're now the cockatoo among the group!"

A scuttling along the leaves to his right suddenly alerted him. He stopped moping around, and then examined the part where he had heard the sound and another scuttling ran along to his right. He moved his torch to where it could've been. "Ok, wolves better not be tricking me. ." He mumbled to himself, frowning.

When the fire user looked hard to see what creature had been running around, he found himself staring at a pair of black beady eyes. He, apparently, did not felt any intimidating nor hostile intent on that creature. Leo removed the fire from the torch and he said, "Come out, don't be scared." He whispered to the creature, a foot less his height.

The moonlight was enough for him to see what it is. When it did came out, it wasn't a creature. . .

. . . it was a human girl.

The girl was around fifteen year old, if Leo guessed it right. Her hair was peculiarly white, long and unkempt but it looked beautiful that looked very wonderful with her face. The girl's eyes were as black as onyx. She was wearing a white plain dress and she was barefooted. The peculiar sight about her was the white fox-like ears she had and the tail of hers behind her.

She moved stealthily across the leaves like a fox would, her eyes calculating.

"What's your name?" Leo asked. What is a girl doing all alone in the forest? Could she be a nymph? He thought to himself.

The girl pointed to herself, obviously surprised that Leo was talking to her. He nodded and she quickly ran away. He sighed, another weirdo sent by the gods. Great, just great.

Leo was about to walk away when the girl tapped his shoulder and showed him a tree bark. "What?" He said.

The girl started tapping on the bark which he had realized that she was tapping a morse code. He intently listened and made up the words she was tapping: I-A-M-F-O-X

"Fox? You're a fox in a human's body?" _Now, he was really surprised_. "And you can't speak?"

She nodded and tapped words again, "C-U-R-S-E-D-T-O-N-O-T-S-P-E-A-K"

Leo frowned but the girl smile an assurance for him.

She told him, in morse code, that he could go to safety when he passed the river just west from where they are.

Fox brought him to that part of the forest as they both got acquainted to each other. He told him he was sorry for scaring her with the torch. She told him she was sorry for scaring the cr8p out of him.

When they passed the river, Fox told him she shall now go and Leo saw Jason and Piper nearby. He waved at them happily and when he had looked back beside him. . .

_Fox was gone._

He decided to ran to his best friends, who looked so worried for him. "Leo, we are so sorry!" Piper cried, "We shouldn't have-"

Leo cut her mid-sentence excitedly, "I met a fox! She was sooooo hot and beautiful! Superman, Beauty Queen, believe me! Fox told me, in morse code, that she was cursed not to speak because of a minor goddess, thinking that Fox is a much more beautiful singer than her. So, up until now, she couldn't talk. You've got to help me look for her again!" Leo panted as he didn't take a breath after explaining to Jason and Piper about his encounter in the forest.

Jason looked at his girlfriend and then to his friend, very uneasy, and said, "_What did the fox say?_"

* * *

_Hope you all liked it,_** REVIEW!**


End file.
